godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King Caesar
50 meters 100 meters |length = 50 meters 100 meters|weight = 30,000 metric tons 75,000 tons |allies = Godzilla Rodan Anguirus Kamoebas Kamacuras Gorosaurus Titanosaurus Zilla Jet Jaguar Sanda Gaira Kumonga Varan Baragon |enemies = Mechagodzilla Godzilla Megalon Battra Trilopod Magita |relationships = None|controlledby = Xiliens |createdby = Jun Fukuda Tomoyuki Tanaka|portrayedby = Kin'ichi Kusumi Motokuni Nakagawa|firstappearance = Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla|lastappearance = Godzilla: Final Wars|roar = }}King Caesar (キングシーサー Kingu Shīsā) is an ancient shisa kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1974 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Name King Caesar's Japanese name, "Kingu Shīsā," is a reference to the shisa, the Okinawan mythological creature on which the kaiju is based. Toho's initial English name for the character was "King Seeser," as seen in early promotional materials for Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. The current name, "King Caesar," has been in use since the 1990s. Appearance King Caesar's appearance was inspired by the shisa, a beast resembling a combination of a dog and a lion. Roar King Caesar's roars were recycled Toho King Kong roars. History Showa Series Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla In the Showa series, King Caesar was the guardian of the Azumi family. He could be awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. King Caesar, the ancient guardian of the Azumi family, was sleeping in a mountain, waiting to be awoken. The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens heard of this monster, and sent their own to destroy it. As Mechagodzilla raced to destroy him, the ancient song was sung. King Caesar erupted from the mountain and took on Mechagodzilla. King Caesar fought the best he could, but he was overwhelmed by Mechagodzilla's power. Godzilla arrived to stop the robot, but soon both were nearly defeated. Godzilla used his special power he had obtained from lightning to pull Mechagodzilla into him, and it allowed him to rip off his head. King Caesar then returned to his cave and collapsing the entrance, burying him to peacefully sleep and heal his wounds. Godzilla Island Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, King Caesar was one of the many controlled monsters of the Xiliens. He appears in Okinawa, an island part of the Kyushu archipelago in Japan. King Caesar was first seen attacking Okinawa, until he was teleported away by the Xiliens. Once the trust between the aliens and humans was broken, King Caesar was released once again. Alongside Rodan and Anguirus, King Caesar was one of the final monsters controlled by the Xiliens to confront Godzilla as he neared Tokyo. Transported to the Japanese countryside with his allies by the Xilien UFOs α, ß and γ, King Caesar proved to be an agile and intelligent opponent. He was eventually thrown by Godzilla into his two allies, leaving them all unconscious. His fate was ultimately left unknown. Abilities Energy deflection and reflection His most notable ability, however, is his ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target. He used this twice with great effectiveness against Mechagodzilla before the cyborg wisely changed tactics and used his missiles instead. However, this special ability of his is not shown in Godzilla: Final Wars for no energy weapons were used against him. Heat beams In video games such as Godzilla: Unleashed, the Okinawan deity monster has the ability to transform raw solar energy into searing beams of heat from his eyes. Lightning beam In the Godzilla Island episode "All-Out Monster Attack", King Caesar can fire a white lightning beam from his mouth. Physical abilities King Caesar possesses formidable speed, strength and agility, enabling him to use various martial arts techniques, making him a formidable foe in close combat. He is rock-solid, able to withstand a horrible beating before going down. Trivia * In King Caesar's first on-screen appearance in Godzilla: Final Wars, a traditional Japanese style roof can be seen in the foreground with a shisa statue on it. * King Caesar was the last monster to be Godzilla's ally in the Showa series. * King Caesar is the savior of Okinawa, but ironically, in Godzilla: Final Wars, he attacked the city he protected for generations. However, it should be noted that Godzilla: Final Wars isn't a part of the Showa continuity, and that King Caesar was under the control of the Xiliens, and therefore was not acting as he should have been. * King Caesar has his own theme song. List of appearances Films * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla (First appearance) * Terror of Mechagodzilla (Stock Footage) * Godzilla: Final Wars Television series * Godzilla Island Video games * Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field * Godzilla, King of the Monsters * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla: Unleashed * Godzilla(2014 video game) (Kaiju Guide) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Oblivion Category:Showa era - Kaiju Category:Millenium era - Kaiju